Red Beauty Sisters
by Drownedinlight
Summary: An assassin has killed off the royal moon family, and only the inner senshi are left. In a desperate attempt to find a new queen, they return to Japan and find two sisters... I suck at summaries, really. T T Read and you'll find out what happens!
1. Supreme Powers

Red Beauty Sisters By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: I do not own BSSM. However, this idea and the Red Beauty Sisters (Ayaka and Miki) are mine. Thank you. Do not steal what is mine. I _will_ find out.

Summary: I'm not gonna give one because I want the story to be a surprise! ;; And I don't want my idea taken. So you can just read and find out what happens!

Chapter 1: Supreme Powers

POV: Minako/Princess Venus

I opened the doorway to the Neo Queen's chambers. There she sat on her large canopy bed, reading to Chibi-Usa and ChibiChibi. I curtsied. "Milady."

"Goodnight, Moon," Usagi narrated. She looked up at me as well as the girls. "Hello, Minako-Chan. Would you like to hear a bedtime story?"

I giggled. "No, milady, thank you."

Neo Queen Serenity frowned. "Please, Minako-Chan, how many times have I told you to call me Usagi?"

I smiled. "One more time, milady." All four of us laughed. My face turned more serious. "Milady, there have been rumors around the palace that an assassin is after you," I said in a hushed voice the girls could not hear.

Usagi frowned. "That is not good. Well, I suppose I will just have to wait and see, yes? Order some guards in front of my door to stand post at night, as well as my girl's. Good night, Minako-Chan."

I bowed. "Yes. Good night… um… Usagi-Chan."

Usagi smiled again. "And will you take the girls to their room?"

I nodded. "Yes, milady." I walked over and picked up ChibiChibi, and Chibi-Usa walked behind me. I curtsied to King Endymion as he walked by the girls and me.

After tucking the girls into bed, I went to my own room. After a few minutes in there, which included me getting in my nightgown, Ami came in.

"Ami-Chan!" I exclaimed as she burst open the doors of my suite.

"Mina-Chan, I have just received disturbing news. One of our night guards spotted the assassin coming in the palace. When he sent a search party after him, the assassin was not to be found. Twenty guards have been placed at each of the royal family's rooms. However, we, too need to be on guard," Ami explained.

A few moments of silence stood before I spoke again. It was a lot to take in. "So do we transform and protect them?"

"All four of us are going to guard the princess's doors, because without them, the royal family with cease. And her majesty can protect herself and Endymion. All right? We're meeting in the Great Hall. Be there," Ami ordered. With that, she scurried out of the room.

I sighed and opened my doors, locking them behind me as I left. 'This will be hard without the outers. Michiru… Haruka… Hotaru… Setsuna-Sama… all… gone. If they had not been so much older than us…'

Perhaps some explaining is in place. Well, recently, all of the outers have passed away. As if by some magically connection, they all died at the exact same time. We, the inner senshi, suppose it was of old age. If that is so, then we inners will die soon as well. Or perhaps they died of using too much magic. They had just built Saturn a new palace with just magic. Whatever the reason, now, they are all gone.

This will be our first battle without the outers. I suppose this "assassin" business needs some explaining, too.

Neo Queen Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, has recently made a huge decision. Half of the moon will move down to Earth. This is because the moon kingdom is slowly dying out… our crops do not produce and our livestock dies of some mysterious disease that does not effect humans in any way. Our population up here is starving and dying.

Many people dislike Usagi-Chan's decision. They think that they should all stay here and try to fix our problems. Usagi listens to her people. So, she decided to move half of the population to Earth, and the other half would stay here, on the Moon, and try the fix our problems. Those who are staying rejoice. Those who are not… are not too happy.

What does this have to do with the assassin? Well, we suspect that the assassin is one of the people being sent to Earth. Why he or she despises the queen so much for doing that, we are unsure of. This is the third attack of the assassin, and this is the first time he or she has made it into the castle. I hope now our situation is clear.

I opened the doors to the Great Hall. I saw Rei, Ami, and Makoto there. "Are you ready?" I asked them.

They all nodded.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

Then, in unison, we all shouted, "Makeup!"

All four of us headed up the guard Chibi-Usa and ChibiChibi's room. We went there and found all 20 guards lying on the floor. The doors to the room were wide open.

Mercury went over and put two of her fingers on the man's wrist. "No pulse. They're dead."

It was not a brutal death. Perhaps they had been killed with magic. That we do not know.

"Let's hope the girls are alright," Jupiter said with fear in her voice.

I nodded. Slowly, we entered the room. "Well, whoever did this is gone now."

Mars nodded. "Look!" she screamed, pointing to the bed. There lay the bodies of Chibi-Usa and ChibiChibi.

I screamed.

Ami went over to check their pulses. She stood up after a few minutes and turned to us, tears caking her cheeks.

I gasped.

"No…" Jupiter murmured.

Ami nodded.

"We can't sit hear mourning! Whoever did this might have already attacked Usagi-Chan and Endymion!" Mars shouted.

We nodded and dashed out the door.

The same look was in front of Usagi and Endymion's door. 20 dead guards and the windows open.

"There's no use going in," Ami said slowly, "We know what happened here."

I gulped, holding back tears. "This is… horrible!"

"It's… over. The Moon Royal Family is all dead… no heirs… no nothing."

Mars swallowed back her own tears. "And worse, Usagi-Chan was with child. It was to be born next week."

"I say we all get some rest. It is late. We shall talk about this in the morning," Ami ordered.

Without word, we all went away.

I lay in my bed, sobbing. Usagi-Chan had been my best friend since forever. She had always been there for me. Always.

"Usagi…" I muttered under my breath. This assassin would pays for his evil deeds. He would pay for killing Usagi and her two girls and one unborn baby boy. He would pay.

Dressed in all black with a black veil, I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. I spotted Rei, Ami, and Makoto in the same attire.

"We have much to discuss, Mina-Chan," Ami said as soon as I walked up. "First of all, us four will be ruling the moon until we find a new queen. Secondly, the move to Earth has been postponed until further notice. Thirdly, we have our top scholars investigating the crime scenes to find out exactly what happened, and hopefully some evidence of who committed it."

"More major news," Makoto said, "In two weeks, us four will be heading to Earth. None of the women here can serve as a permanent queen in Usagi's stead. We are going to search Japan for one. The temporary queen will be a girl name Pichi. She is in Usagi's court and has pledged to be an honorable queen until we return."

"Also," Rei added, "We found a note from Usagi on her bed. It reads:

_Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei,_

_I am sorry to have to leave you this way. Is was horrible. I want you to not harm the person who murdered my family and me at all. He was angry. I am also sorry to tell you… I knew I would be dying. I had forseen it. I did not want to tell you. It would trouble you, and you, too, would have been killed by the assassin. He hid evidence of himself very well to keep you from finding him out. _

_Lastly, I also foresaw you going to Japan. I want you to look for two sisters named Aya…_

And the rest is covered in blood."

I choked back tears again. "This is all troubling news," is all I could say.

The other three nodded.

"Alright, well, for right now, we need to put our sorrows behind and fix up this kingdom before we leave to Japan. Come on, girls, we can do this," Makoto said, forcing a smile.

AN: End! Did you like it? I went in WAY more than I planned. XD Next chapter will be the trip to Japan! 7 or more reviews and I'll post it up!


	2. Red Beauty Sisters

Red Beauty Sisters By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Loveless (theme song is used) (lyrics from However, I do own the idea to this story, and the Red Beauty Sisters (Ayaka and Miki). Please do not take them or use them in any way without contacting me first.

AN: Last chapter four characters died. Was that too many? T T In this chapter the girls go to Japan again! But something unexpected happens! Oh no!

Chapter 2: Red Beauty Sisters

Minako let out a huge sigh. It had been a stressful week. She had been appointed queen and leader of the senshi until the trip to Japan, instead of all four girls being queen. Therefore, people were coming to _her_ with all of their complaints.

On the last night before the girls were to head to Japan, Minako held a huge meeting. Anyone on the moon who wanted to come could, and they all did.

With the three other senshi behind her, Minako gulped and began to speak.

"My people, friends, family, foes, all of those who inhabit the Moon Kingdom. Seven days ago the entire royal family was murdered. We still do not know who did the crime. Neither he nor the queen wanted us to know. However, I ask that if you were the murderer that you come and see me after the meeting. I do not wish to punish you in any way, the queen would not have allowed it. I simply wish to talk with you.

"Anyway, I mainly wanted to bring you all here tonight to announce something important. After discussing it all week, the senshi and I have decided to go to Japan and search for a new queen, one who may be the reincarnation of someone in the royal family. Lady Pichi, one of the court's council members, will be ruling in our stead until we return with the new queen," Minako sighed. "Because neither us nor Lady Pichi can handle such a large movement, we will not be migrating to Earth."

Large cheers arose from the crowds. Minako smiled. _I've done something right_, she thought.

"So, with that, we senshi will leave in the morning. I pray on Neo Queen Serenity's grave that you all be blessed while we are gone. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Queen Pichi!" Minako announced.

The tall, black-haired woman stood up and came next to Minako. The crowds cheered again.

The other three senshi stood up and along with Minako, bowed to Pichi. Minako removed her tiara, formerly Usagi's, and placed it upon Pichi's head. Then the four walked off and went to Ami's quarters.

"First thing in the morning," Minako announced, "We're leaving."

Rei nodded. "It will be nice… going back to Japan. We'll get to see all of our friends and family. We'll get to go to school again… fall in love again…"

Minako giggled. "We have one mission, Rei-Chan, one mission alone. And that's to find a new queen."

"But the letter said it was two girls," Rei argued.

Ami frowned. "She has a point."

"I don't care. We're looking for one person," Minako sighed. "But if there are two, then one will be princess and heiress."

"I wonder if there are new senshi in our place in Japan?" Makoto asked.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"We're leaving a little early," Minako said finally. The other three senshi nodded.

All of them stood up and held hands. "Sailor Teleport!"

The sun shone in Ami's face. "Mom?" she called out.

A woman opened the door and came in. "Yes, Ami?"

"Mom!" Ami said, jumping out of bed. She rushed over and hugged the woman, crying.

"Ami, sweetie, you make it seem like it's been years since we've seen each other!" her mom said.

"It has," Ami whispered. She went over and looked out her window. Ami gasped. "M-mom! This isn't Tokyo!"

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright? You seem to have forgotten everything! We just moved to Osaka!"

Ami's eyes widened. "Wh-WHAT!"

"Calm down!" her mother shouted, "It's gonna be alright!"

"No! We have to go back to Tokyo! We HAVE to! I'll run away if we don't!"

"Ami, sweetheart, we can't. We can't afford the plane trip back!"

"Have we already sold our old house?"

"No, but—"

Ami sighed. "Thank goodness. I have enough money for myself to go back. If you don't wanna come back to Tokyo with me, don't."

"Ami, you don't sound like yourself. _My_ Ami would never say such things!"

A tear rolled down Ami's cheek. "Mom, I have to go back! My people are counting on me to find a new queen! I have to find a new queen to rule the moon in Usagi's stead!"

"So that's what this is about. Usagi getting hit by a train last week." Ami's mother started to cry, too. "Listen, sweetie, I miss her, too. But you're going crazy. Just rest. I'll call the school."

"No," Ami snapped. "I'm leaving. Now." She brushed past her mother and left the house.

"Ami!" her mother cried after her. "Ami-Chan!"

"_Tsuki no KAASU_," a girl with red hair sang in a microphone, "_Tsumetai yume no naka de_..."

A crowd cheered.

"Hey, everyone! My name is Ayaka and this is my band, Scarlet Rose! Tonight we'll be doing Curse of the Moon!"

"_Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru. Itsuka kimi ni todoku made. Kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no. Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute. Nee aishiatta kako no. Utsukushisa sutesareba. Ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara_…"

A few minutes later…

Ayaka smiled as the crowd before her cheered. "Thank you so much! And I want to thank my little sister, Miki, my little computer dork, for doing lighting for me!"

The crowd cheered once again as a little redhead girl came on stage and bowed.

"_Domo arigatou, minna-san_," the girl said in a muffled voice. "Miki_ desu_."

An hour or so later…

Ayaka yawned. "Thanks for everything today, imouto-chan."

The little redhead girl smiled. "You're welcome, onee-sama."

"Are we going to patrol the city tonight?" Ayaka asked.

Miki smiled brightly. "Yes. We must, it's our job!"

"Red Star Power, MAKE UP!" both girls shouted.

Rei sighed and looked out her window. "What's taking them so long to get here?"

Minako and Makoto rushed in the door. "Rei-Chan!" the said almost breathlessly.

Rei smiled. "Took you long—"

"Rei, you have to come downtown with us! There are sailor senshi!" Minako nearly shouted.

Rei's eyes widened. "_Nani ka_!"

The three girls ran out of the temple and headed for downtown.

Downtown…

The three senshi saw two redhead girls on top of a building fighting a youma. There was quite a crowd around the building.

Soon, the youma was gone and the two girls stood back-to-back.

"_Watashi wa Akai Beppin Kyoudai desu_!" the two announced. (AN: For translations, see author's note at the end!) "_Ashi, oshiokio_!"

The crowds lit up and cheered and the two girls disappeared.

Minako's eyes widened. "Who are they?"

"An enemy," Makoto quickly answered.

"No. They might be the new rulers of the moon," Rei said.

AN: Cliffy! XD Anyway… I'll translate all of that junk for you! Not the song, no. Go to  for the song translation. Ok…

"_Domo arigatou, minna-san_," the girl said in a muffled voice. "Miki_ desu_."

"Thank you very much, everyone," the girl said in a muffled voice, "I'm Miki."

Onee-sama big sister

Imouto-Chan little sister

"_Nani ka_!"

"What!"

"_Watashi wa Akai Beppin Kyoudai desu_!" the two announced. "_Ashi, oshiokio_!"

"We are the Red Beauty Sisters!" the two announced, "Evil, we will punish you!"

Hope that helps! I love Japanese, so I'll be using it often! Alright, that's it for now!


End file.
